rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamako Barrelgut
Hamako Barrelgut is a Pandaren Brewmaster whom allied himself with the Adventure Company; he is the owner and barkeep of the Gilded Lotus Tavern, in Stormwind. Appearance Hamako's features are soft, but strong, obviously masculine. His dark, beryl gaze looms from underneath the veil of shadow that his angular straw hat faces over his face, obscuring a significant portion of his physiognomy. Like most adventurers, Hamako has his deal of scars from his various experiences abroad. The most notable of these scars is a particularly large and jagged scar that runs down the right side of his face in an angular horizontal sweep; this scar looks to be where a long, prehensile claw drug across his snout, gouging his fur and leaving an uncomely pink sliver along his face. The pandaren has very stocky, endomorphic build, to the point where he could be mistaken for a warrior. Hamako typically wears the same outfit in almost all of his ventures, a sleek, black, sleeveless monk attire that is comprised of a thickly-clodded vest and trousers, often dirty from his travels. The rest is often changed during specific situations: whenever Hamako is hosting his tavern or in a more leisurely state of mind, he wears a pair of red-tinted spectacles and a long-sleeved crimson undershirt that hides his bandaged arms. Whenever Hamako travels, he keeps the sleeveless nature of his monk clothing; with bandages showing the consistent wounds found from training and adventure. Personality Upon being initially acquainted, Hamako appears anxious, paranoid, or even neurotic. Though he still carries a measure of pandaren amiability and hospitality, sharing his company for any extended period of time, for a non-pandaren, will likely shatter any notion that all pandaren are calm or proud; with Hamako being the perfect inverse of such - he is quick to panic, and even faster to self-deprecate. The pandaren's philosophy is a conflicting combination of a respectful, conservative monk and a modern adventurer rife with wanderlust and desire for the unknown. Training and running his tavern are the only times that he isn't so anxious or removed from the rest of the world, as he typically is when he's otherwise traveling. Despite his inherently combative training, Hamako shows a tendency to be a coward, and he often loses what little composure he ever has when there is a legitimate threat posed. The pandaren requires several shots of what he calls "liquid courage" to even glance in the direction of the impending danger, no less stare it down and combat it. Due to his pacifistic nature, Hamako prefers to try and settle a situation with words or a meal instead of resulting to violence; and if a situation proves too volatile, Hamako prefers to use non-lethal force and to simply knock the enemy out when able. Hamako does not take pride in killing of any kind, even finding some kind of sympathy towards the demons and undead he faces with the Adventure Company. History Hamako was born in Tao-Feng, a remote Pandaren village found along the southwestern mountains of Feralas, a village of descendants from the Wandering Isle that immersed themselves in Kalimdor for adventure, and simply settled down after a time. Hamako was orphaned at a young age, born to parents who lacked the funds to maintain each other - let alone raising a newborn cub. He was left on the stony steps of the village's monastery, named after both the village founder and first monk to take a step on the tilled tropical forest. Like all orphaned children, Hamako was raised by the monastery caretakers; being taught how to read, how to write, basic Pandaren philosophy, and how to defend themselves in combat. The town was highly segregated between the men and women of its populace; when men become of age, they generally took the role as a town guard, hunter or eventually left to become an adventurer. The woman, on the other hand, took more of a housemaking role as caretakers; cooking was one of the few unisex professions in the village, and was often seen as a practical utility. When the orphans of Tao-Feng monastery become of age, they could apprentice under any elder of their choosing and is taught a specific profession to aid the village. When Hamako became of age, he apprenticed under the 'elder of elders,' and mentor of the town guardians, Jun Han-Tzu, and was further taught the art of combat. Among the many peers he shared the monastery with, he was the one that always stood out the most. Where most of Han-Tzu's 'sons' wanted to be like Han-Tzu, Hamako wasn't all that outgoing, and always stayed behind the others. Typically, Hamako sat with Han-Tzu and traveled with the elder Pandaren on meals, listening to Han-Tzu's stories, myths and legends about the mysterious Pandaria. When he graduated from the monastery, he finally found that he had a kind of disinterest in combat; it could even amount to distaste, to some degree. He spent the rest of his time in the village going from profession-to-profession, learning what was allowed for him to learn, and even a little bit more then that. A moment that changed his young life was the stories of a Pandaren adventurer that went by the name of Chen Stormstout, who came by the village out of curiosity. The Brewmaster only remained for a few days at best, but the meetings with him influenced Hamako's view on life significantly, taking time to learn herbalism and alchemy before he set off to start a new life as a Brewmaster. Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Brewmaster